Parting Clouds
by Izzu
Summary: He knew long ago to cut this attachment. Now his heart feel the pain as the attachment were finally torn away from him.


az: It bugged me along with some other random bunnies. I hope this is not going to be another set of procastinations.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Petshop of Horrors and Shin Petshop of Horrors are copyrighted by Akino Matsuri. Another love for the fandom that I returned to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parting Clouds

First Quarter

Written by Izzu aka honou-no-izumi (Izumi Ishtar)

o

o

Perhaps he should have heeded his own advice, long time ago. Perhaps he should have not become involved from the start. Perhaps, they should not have had to meet. Then this might have not affected him so badly. Then this loss would not have really affected him so much. Or perhaps, such things would not have befallen him. Or the other person as well. If both of them have never met, perhaps this tragedy would not have happen. Or would it still be? Just in another scenario. That guy probably would have died many times earlier than how it had happened now.

Then, their meeting all those years ago... can he call it fate? Is it something good... or bad?

It bothered him greatly, this death of a single human being. An existence so insignificant, yet to him it mattered greatly. He should not be having this kind of feeling, what with his ancestral grudge against humans in general. Yet, he'd put an exception to this one, as well as the other brother. He had said it once before, the affiliations made was mainly benefiaciary. The other thinking of making use of the situation, similarly to how he had in mind. The unlikely friendship was meant to be just skin-deep.

How it had been, for the situation to become like this? He had, as he had feared before... grown attachments to them. And this was his undoing, for once death took over the other... this attachment that he had will become his burden.

D bit his lips as he sat on his chair in his petshop, surrounded by his beloved animals. A tear sneaked out and streaked down his left cheek before he placed a hand to wipe it away.

"I hate you...", he said, matter-of-factly.

Pon-chan snuggled even closer by his side, clutching his hand close to herself.

"Count... get a hold of yourself! If he knew you'd be like this, he'd be mad."

D snickered to himself. What were he doing right now? Grieving? For that person?

Really, this is reality... isn't it? That person... really is gone, isn't it?

Somehow.

He wanted that to be a lie.

xxx

Two weeks earlier...

xxx

D turned around just as Leon about to get himself scarce from the room.

"Afternoon shift again?", he asked as he received a low grunt from the man.

"Yeah... and tonight's no class for me. Might come again around 8. You don't mind... do you, D?"

He shook his head. "No... and your presence are always welcomed here, my dear Leon. I'd have your presence rather than Taizu or his underlings here, despite that man being less noisy than you. Though a visit once a while might be okay..."

Leon frowned.

"That guy is obsessed with you or what? He's more persistant than I was! If not because of my ocasional night classes and jobs, I'd probably not survive a day without having that hawk hovering over me for any information on you."

D smiled. "Well, you of all people would have had clear idea on what Taizu would be thinking. You had been like that before, going all out to blame all your strange cases on me—'

"Well, at least I was correct on my suspicions. You _had_ indirectly became involved with a lot of those mysterious deaths. But what I heard from this Taizu of yours, his suspiscions on what your real business is, was so farfetched that I can't even make a joke on that. I thought you always try to not attract unwanted attention to the shop?"

D just shrugged helplessly. Leon snort.

"Well, take care—"

Taizu's face popped up in front of him as Leon opened the front door.

"Ah, the bugger appeared just as we've been talking about him. See ya later. Don't bully D so much... that was my job. If I found out that you're up to no good, I'll get ya even after death. I don't care who you are or what you are, hurt D and pay the price. I might have quit the force but I'm no policeman for nothing—"

"Leon!"

He grinned at D as he walked out of the room. D frowned as he felt a sudden feeling of foreboding. He let the feeling pass as he turned his attention towards Taizu.

"Some tea?", he asked silkily as he walked towards the cabinet and took out another cup from the shelves. He removed Leon's cup from the tray as he proceed to wash it. A slip of hand startled him as the broken china cut his hand deeply. D gave a cry.

"Something wrong?", asked Taizu as the count brought his tea and placed it on the table. The man frowned as he noticed the blood on D's right hand. D shrugged as he hastilly excused himself a bit and ran out of the room.

Outside, he felt silly by himself. Leon would have gone off to his workplace already. He wouldn't have still remained near the shop by now, so why did he ran off here? D sighed as he wiped the remaining blood on his sleeves as he returned to his shop. Taizu had asked again if something had bothered him, but he brushed it away. Trying to hide his anxiety.

_Leon would be all right, wouldn't it? He's not a cop anymore. He should be fine. No need to worry._ Just because he did not give him another pet, doesn't mean Leon's life would be endangered all the time. Yes, he should think like that. That broken cup was not another death premonition. It was a coincidence!

_But... that last few sentences Leon said, I had a bad feeling from it._

D shook his head as he sipped on his own tea. No, he should not be paranoid. Leon will be fine. He'd promise to come again later tonight. He probably gonna laugh once he told him about this stupid anxiety.

xxx

D glanced at the grandfather clock in his shop with concern.

8.30 pm.

Leon had still not appeared...

o

o

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

az: Trying to experiment something with a certain plotline.


End file.
